narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth-Seeking Ball
|image=Obito Second Transformation.png |kanji=求道玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gudōdama |literal english=Truth-Seeking Ball |viz manga=Truthseeker Orb |other names= |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Earth Release,Fire Release,Lightning Release,Water Release,Wind Release,Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ω kaiser Σ), Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Saito Otsutsuki ,Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Sigma), Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Yoshida Uchiha, Raijin Uchiha, Shingi, Shirou, Sigma Uchiha, Kunito Uzumaki, Sayuri Senju, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Kakuzu Uchiha, Katsumi Hyūga, Yumi Senju, Sayuri Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Nisshō Uchiha~~with~Heisei Ouma, Toramaru Uzumaki, Shirubā Hyuga, Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers, Saimei Ōtsutsuki, Koichi Dekimasu, Ishio Hyūga, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yūka Ōtsutsuki, Uriel Otsutsuki, Kazuto Ryūken, Izayoi Makami, Homura Kazuki |debut manga=638 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes. Acquisition There are multiple ways to acquire the Truth-Seeking Balls: * and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki both possessed Truth-Seeking Balls when they fought their mother,Naruto chapter 690 which they acquired through unspecified means. * When one awakens Six Paths Senjutsu, Truth-Seeking Balls appear and float behind their back. This can be done by becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails or by entering Six Paths Sage Mode. * Entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls. Usage The number of Truth-Seeking Balls that are acquired varies from user to user. Acquisition method may determine the number, as both Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha gain ten orbs upon becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki; Obito initially has only two orbs, gaining the other eight once he gains control of the Ten-Tails' power. Naruto Uzumaki instead gains nine orbs,Naruto chapter 674, page 1 and Toneri Ōtsutsuki is depicted with an inconsistent amount. When not being used, orbs generally float behind the user's back in a circular formation; Hagoromo's float beneath him while he's levitating, and Hamura's instead float behind him in a sigmoidal formation. The orbs are always on standby once created, although they do disappear if the user cancels Six Paths Sage Mode,Naruto chapter 669, page 6 and users cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; thus, orbs that are lost for whatever reason cannot be replaced. s are not created with orbs of their own,Naruto chapter 675, pages 10-11 though they are able to use the original's orbs and the original maintains mental control over them and can transfer them back to themselves or to another clone.Naruto chapter 686, pages 10-11 Truth-Seeking Balls are composed of all five basic natures,Naruto chapter 689, page 5 in a way similar to yet surpassing kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta.Naruto chapter 639, pages 7-8 If imbued with Yin–Yang Release, they can be used to neutralise ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it; this negates the regenerative qualities of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, making it possible to kill or permanently damage those who have been reincarnated.Naruto chapter 642 Only senjutsu has been shown to consistently counter Truth-Seeking Balls, as according to Naruto, natural energy works against itself.Naruto chapter 643, page 4 If users are killed or their chakra otherwise disappears, the orbs will disintegrate in a manner similar to s.Naruto chapter 680, pages 10-11 Truth-Seeking Balls are extremely destructive, capable of turning targets to dust in a similar manner to Dust Release. The orbs are similar to Tailed Beast Balls,Fourth Databook, 309 and in fact can be used by Naruto Uzumaki to create his Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken.Naruto chapter 676, page 13 When kept in their default sphere form, they can be used as high speed projectiles,Naruto chapter 666, page 5 as explosives by making them rapidly expand,Naruto chapter 640, pages 5-8 or to heal the user's injuries through physical contact.Naruto chapter 643, page 3 Whatever their shape, users can only control them within 70 metres of their location, allowing opponents to combat them by transporting the orbs elsewhere.Naruto chapter 669, pages 7, 14-15 Shape Variants Truth-Seeking Balls can be controlled individually or combined together: in both cases, the power of can be used to the orbs into different forms, with the shape's effects determined by how its natures are combined. Most users are able to manipulate Truth-Seeking Balls without any special effort,Naruto chapter 673, page 1 though Obito must pass the balls through holes that form in his hands in order to alter their form but he is able to increase their sizes as a result, eliminating the need to combine multiple Truth-Seeking Ball into one to create a barrier. Hiruzen Sarutobi theorises that there is a time limit to how long the shape can be maintained, though this is never confirmed. With the power of Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri can manifest an inconsistent amount of Truth-Seeking Balls and infuses them with the chakra of his chakra cloak, giving balls a green glow, which he can use both offensively and defensively. They can be combined into a massive vortex to even a giant sword of gold which is powerful enough to cut the entire moon in half; and shoot them as projectiles. Toneri also demonstrated the ability to transform one of the balls into a golden cage after infusing it with his chakra. Gudōdama 1.png|Stretched around the user as a defence. Gudōdama 2.png|A weapon with adjustable length and thickness. Obito on defensive.png|The Sword of Nunoboko (left hand) and a shield (right hand). Obito generates Receiver.png|A chakra receiver. Obito stops Naruto and Sasuke.png|Used similar to s. Truth-Seeking Orb Platform.png|Platform. Obito Second Transformation.png|Obito's shakujō. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|Madara's shakujō. Six Paths Sage Mode.png| . Chakura no Juzu.png|Toneri's Truth-Seeking Ball infused with Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Trivia * The term comes from Mahāyāna Buddhism. The kanji 求 means to wish for, while the in Mahāyāna doctrine is to find the ultimate truth within one's own mind. * By taking Madara's Six Paths Chakra,Naruto chapter 665 Obito is able to alter Black Zetsu's shape and use it as what is effectively a Truth-Seeking Ball.Naruto chapter 666 * In , Truth-Seeking Balls give off a purple glow. In his fight against Naruto and Sasuke, Obito also employs them in several ways, such as scythes, drills, spinning disks, and as hands with which to fire Tailed Beast Balls. * If the Truth-Seeking Balls contain natural energy, users should not be able to add ninjutsu-negating Yin–Yang Release to them, as natural energy is precisely what causes other jutsu to become immune to erasure. While its entry in the fourth databook mentions the balls being manifested by those with Six Paths Senjutsu, the jutsu itself is not categorised as senjutsu. Drawbacks According to Hiruzen, there is a limit to the duration of shape transformations that can be performed. According to Minato, the user can only control the chakra within 70 metres of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's -imbued technique on Obito, Naruto Uzumaki and Tobirama discovered that the chakra weapons were incapable of negating senjutsu. It was also shown that when the chakra weapons came in direct with natural energy-based technique, their form becomes disrupted. References